That Moment
by synthroid
Summary: One look, four friends, several doubts and the certainty that at least two of them have discovered a new emotion... How will they react?


That Moment...  
by Ana  
  
{Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda... the usual. ^.^ This is just my mind speaking out loud.^^}  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sakura's point of view  
  
  
If somebody had asked, I don't think I would have been able to tell what was happening around me   
at that moment. I felt like I was floating somewhere peaceful, where my weight seemed to be no   
heavier than a single cherry blossom petal. And my eyes had the best view I could possibly wish for.  
  
The world seemed free of all the bad feelings, and the only emotion I could recognize was love.   
Love for those sparkling stars... Those honey eyes of his.  
  
I had never realised how bright they were until that single moment. I had never realised that Yukito   
wasn't the one supposed to fill my mind with sweet thoughts, or to hold my hand whenever I felt lonely.   
  
He was.   
  
So I didn't want that moment to end. Right then, I would have given anything, my powers, my life, just   
to make it last. Just to be able to feel his spell taking me over a little longer.   
  
But he wouldn't let me.  
  
"Sakura! Use your magic!" he said, breaking his gaze away from mine.   
  
Syaoran...   
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Tomoyo's point of view  
  
  
She stopped, apparently slightly dizzy. He went to see if she was all right.   
  
And then, I saw it clearly. It was love. It could have only been love.  
  
My videocam captured that single moment, and I watched it over and over again. It was happening sooner than I   
thought it would: she was actually falling in love with him, and I happened to catch on tape the first time   
those emotions showed in her eyes.   
  
I won't deny that I had hopes she would one day return my feelings for her... But I can't lie either;   
I was happy for her!   
  
He was a strong boy, and he would take care of her, even if that meant giving up his life. I knew, he'd said   
so himself. And if he was the one to make her happy, I'd be happy. I had convinced myself that it should be that way.  
  
I couldn't let my unfulfilled dreams and wishes get in her way of having the most joyful existence.  
  
As she kept on looking deeply in his eyes, I went crazy. Either of happiness or jealousy, that I still haven't   
figured out. But I realised that moment would be forever in my mind, labeled as "the moment when I lost her and   
she found the love she needed in someone else's eyes".   
  
"Sakura! Use your magic!" he said, roughly. I didn't know whether I should have cheered or cried to the sudden ending   
of that magic moment.   
  
Sakura-chan...  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Syaoran's point of view  
  
  
It was impossible to resist her gaze. Those amazingly green eyes... People are always making comments on how bright   
they are, or how expressive they can be at times. But I don't think they are able to see what *I* see when I look at   
them. For the simple fact that they don't feel the way that I do...  
  
But still... Was it love?   
  
She kept on looking at me. I knew my cheeks were bright red, but I couldn't help it (I still can't). Could it be that   
she was thinking the same? Could it be that, for one single moment, she saw that sparkle in my eyes, the one that will   
only show when she's in sight, the one that could give away all these weird emotions I've been keeping away from everyone?  
  
Those emerald eyes... I can reach her soul just by glancing at them. And her soul... It's as pure as it could possibly be,   
and that's what amazes me the most. I tried to find an answer for all the questions that had been haunting me for   
quite a while then, but, even though her soul was as transparent as glass, they just weren't there... Maybe they were   
hidden somewhere else.  
  
Will she ever look at me the way I look at her?  
  
At that moment, I would have given anything, everything just to be able to drown in her eyes a little bit longer.   
Because it felt so good... It felt like we were the only two beings on Earth... It felt as if she knew I was there.   
As if she felt the same... Even if she actually didn't.   
  
Oh! I would have given anything... Anything just to know what she was thinking right then...  
  
But I couldn't look at her any longer; I would have gotten lost in those eyes... Lost in Heaven, and never find my way back.   
  
I had to break my gaze from hers.  
  
"Sakura! Use your magic!" I said, looking down.   
  
Sakura...  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
Meiling's point of view  
  
  
His eyes sparkled like two stars. Cheesy and cliché, I know, but that's the only metaphor I can think of to describe his   
eyes. Captivating amber eyes... I could talk about them forever.  
  
And I would, I truly would. If only I hadn't caught a glimpse of the feelings those eyes were showing at that moment.   
  
You have no idea how much that hurt me. Probably because I had been living in denial until then; I made it a point to   
convince myself that he would love me eternally, and that I had an assured place in his heart.  
  
It turned out I didn't.   
  
On second thought, I do have a place in his heart. But not exactly the one I wanted. No... That special place she stole from me.   
  
From the sideways, I watched him as he looked deeply into her eyes, and, at the same time, I knew I was out of the   
game. Not that it was one... One can't play that kind of game alone.   
  
At that moment, I would have given anything not to be myself. I would have given everything for my feelings for him to   
be erased and never to be remembered... Because it hurt.  
  
He seemed to be in a trance, for his eyes wouldn't leave hers. And when they finally did, I knew he wouldn't be the same ever again.   
  
"Sakura! Use your magic!" he shouted. He called her by her first name, much to my despair.  
  
Syaoran...  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
{A/N - Well, I hope you guys liked it! ^.^ If you notice mistakes of any kind please do tell me so I can correct them.   
Also, I know that I have both Sakura and Syaoran's parts already up, but I'm not taking them down because I don't   
want to lose the reviews! ^.^ Thanks for reading, I appreciate it so much!} 


End file.
